Breath of life
by DirtyMagik
Summary: Jou's a modern day thief trying to protect Yugi from their dark pasts. Will one heist gone wrong bring someone into Jou's life? YAOI! Seto/Jou, possibly Y/Y ::notice:: title change, cuz I was pissed off at someone for having the same title!
1. Lies worth a thousand diamonds

Okay, like I said, I'm prone to random inspiration and I was REALLY inspired tonight when I remembered my idea for this story! so here it is, and I'm sorry I'm like only on chap 3 of "The real cupid and psyche" but I need to redo something in that story, cuz I kinda got sidetracked ^^;  
  
Anyways, well here's this thing *hehe*  
  
~walks off imitating a kuriboh "Kuriiiiiiiii"~  
  
Hope you guys enjoy this!  
  
// = thinking  
  
"" = speaking  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Whatsoever, I do however, enjoy using them for my own purposes *evil smirk*  
  
Chapter one: Breathe * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
//Don't look back . . .// he thought to himself as he ran through the city park, not bothering to watch where he was going, he knew the place like the back of his hand.  
  
The boy pushed a lock of stray blonde hair out of his eyes, making sure his vision wasn't obstructed. //Just a few more blocks. . . //  
  
A breath of cool summer's night air playfully brushed against his cheeks, which were already red from running so far. The wind whistled in his ears as he flew past.  
  
Finally, his destination came into view, there stood an aging tenement building that appeared to be abandoned, but he knew that there was more than which meets the eye.  
  
He ran up to the back door through the empty alley and carefully brought his knuckles down on the decaying wood in an organized pattern *knock, pause, knock, knock, pause, knock*  
  
A few lonely seconds passed, finally, another youth inside answered, a small boy with spiky red and black hair, crowned by golden bangs. His round, crimson orbs were wide with fear, it was evident from his face that he had anticipated his misfortune of opening the door on the large, drunk man that visited the place often, he was rumored to take advantage of the boys he thought were "pretty."  
  
But it wasn't the drunk man, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw who was actually at the door "Jou . . ." the boy breathed out in relief.  
  
A small, street-wise smirk flashed briefly across the blonde-haired boy's face. "In the flesh" was his sole reply. "Did you get it?" The smaller boy asked eagerly.  
  
"You don't think they'd send a rookie to get this would you?" the smile spreading as Jou fumbled through his orange sweatshirt pockets in search of the mentioned item.  
  
His finger hit something sharp and smooth, gently removing it from its soft bed, he laid the gem flat on his palm, the brilliance of the diamond far outshining his soiled hands.  
  
The two stood in the alley, their eyes glued to the glistening jewel for what seemed like an eternity, but the silence was soon shattered when a half-empty beer bottle was suddenly tossed from the second story window, shattering loudly on the cement, chips flew everywhere, barely missing the two.  
  
"Get you lazy assezup here before I have too come down therund beat the hell out of you, you worthlezbastards" a dark haired man called as he stuck his unshaven face out the window.  
  
Jou quickly pushed himself and the other boy into the building, shutting the door behind them. They found themselves in the dark of the unlit room.  
  
Both boys squinted and stepped carefully as they silently felt their way up the stairs, when they reached the landing, a rotting hall stretched ahead of them. A single light shown at the end of the way. That was where they were to go.  
  
Jou and the shorter boy besides him maneuvered quickly through the hallways, it was second nature to them on how to avoid where the rotting places were and to step where the safe wood was.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A pair of chocolate eyes, followed by a pair of crimson ones peaked into the room, they saw the man sitting on his bed, scratching his greasy head and flipping through channels on a small TV set, he had a new bottle of bear clutched in his fat hand.  
  
He looked up and caught side of the two boys through his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Did yuget it?" he growled, his talking was slurred, obviously from drinking. He stood and made as if he was going to charge the two if they dared say no, and it was no doubt to the boys that he would charge if indeed they responded with failure.  
  
"I got it Hiroko-sama" Jou said as he stepped forward and presented the shining diamond to the man.  
  
He snatched it up greedily and dangled it by the chain. Twirling it around like some child's toy, examining it just to make sure it was authentic.  
  
The diamond cast an eerie kaleidoscope effect on the ground as the dim light in the room filtered through it.  
  
Finally, the man smiled. "Goojob Jou!! Thiis wonderful! Go get yurselfs some bread, you mus be hungry, goin all the way to Tokyo jus to fetchme this diamond from that old bat" Hiroko let out an indistinguishable laugh that sounded almost like a cry of pain.  
  
"But Hiroko-sama, you said that after I got this diamond, you'd let me and Yugi go, you promised this was the last thing I'd have to steel" Jou suddenly replied, his voice breaking up when he realized that Hiroko might not keep his end of the bargain.  
  
"Sure Idid, sure, sure, we'll talk tomorrow morning, after you get something else for me, we'll talk later, go get yurself some food," Hiroko balanced himself on the bed as he felt the pains of being drunk, he clutched his head with the hand that still held the diamond and cried out "Kami!! My head hurts so damn bad, you two, get out of here, Jou, we'll talk tomorrow, go, get out!"  
  
He shoved the boys out of the room and slammed the door in their faces.  
  
For a moment, shock overwhelmed Jou, but when he regained his senses, his fists tightened with anger as he cried out and attacked the door, banging on it with all his might.  
  
"You promised!!! You said you'd let us go!!! Damn you Hikoro, you promised you'd let me and Yugi out of this hellhole," he pounded harder on the door, loud booms could be heard through the whole building, as younger boys in their cots awoke to the yelling.  
  
"Jou stop!! Stop!!" Yugi cried as he tried to calm his friend. "You know he was going to lie, you shouldn't have gone!! It's worthless, just stop trying, before you get caught!!" tears began welling up in his large eyes.  
  
Jou turned to face his friend, anger and hate flashing in his eyes. "I don't care Yugi, he lied!"  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it!" Yugi responded, the tears set themselves free and rolled down his cheeks .  
  
"No, I'm going to get us out of here, we're not living like this, stealing for gems, begging for bread, we deserve better" Jou answered in a bitter voice, as if he knew Hikoro was on the other side listening to every word.  
  
"Let's wait until tomorrow Jou, come on, you're tired, get some food, and then you can go to sleep," Yugi replied in a reassuring voice.  
  
But Jou continued to shake with anger, and his face shown no signs of giving up. "Tomorrow, we'll see if that day ever comes"  
  
He moved his friend's hand off of his shoulder and quietly walked down the hallway, towards his own 'room'.  
  
Yugi stayed a few more moments, watching Jou's form disappear into darkness, when finally nothing more could be seen, he wiped away his tears and left in the opposite direction towards his own shelter.  
  
When he entered his room, Yugi lay upon the cot and cried. The pillow muffled the sounds of his painful sobs. //Doesn't Jou understand that it'll never change? Why does he tried so hard to get things to change?// Yugi thought to himself bitterly.  
  
Somewhere down the pitch black hallway, his friend was thinking different thoughts.  
  
//Hikoro better live up to his next promise, if indeed he means tomorrow's job will be my last, then I won't have to resort to my final plan// Jou lifted up a dagger and carefully pulled it out of its ivory sleeve, the moonlight danced off of the flawless silver and blinded him for a minute.  
  
"He'd better live up to his promise, or else he won't live at all."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well there you go with chapter one!  
  
Anyways, yes, I bet you're all wondering "well where the heck is the S/J??" that will be next chapter, I promise, but I'm not the kinda person who's like *snap* instant romance ^_^ I like to develop a lil bit of the plot first, don't you?  
  
^.~  
  
Please R/R!! I would really luv to know what you guys think of this fic  
  
Ja ne!  
  
P.S. if you're reading this, and you know who you are!! *grins a funny lopsided grin* what do u think? ^.~ 


	2. Time plays funny games

Well, we had a snow day today, so I thought I'd just write this chapter ^_^ I've been really excited about it!  
  
Anyways, here's chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YGO in any way, shape or form  
  
Note: There's something weird in this chapter, it's not like a flashback, but it's like a flashback/previous scene about a diff person. You'll understand me when you get there. ^_^  
  
Yami: Weren't you going to tell them the story?  
  
Rain: Er . . . you might not want to hear it  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Rain: It's not very friendly  
  
Yami: o O? what could be so unfriendly  
  
Rain: *ROFL* Yami. my friend called you a painted pineapple!!!  
  
Yami: 0_0 now that's cold  
  
Rain: Sorry Yami *glomps Yami* maybe this chapter will help ^_^  
  
Yami: *mumble* it's not like Yugi and I are gonna meet in it or anything . . .  
  
Rain: AWWW YAMI YOU JUST WANNA BE WITH YUGI ~kawaii~  
  
Yami: *blush*  
  
Breathe: Chapter 2  
  
Warning: This fic contains shonen-ai and this chapter is kind of angsty, but this should be the only chapter w/it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The warm, early morning sun peaked slowly over the Domino horizon, reaching every part of the large and diverse city.  
  
In the beginning, it rose upon the wealthy neighborhoods, spreading its rays over rows and rows of clean, white mansions. Rainbows danced in private fountains as sons and daughters of Japanese businessmen picked up their leather schoolbags and waved their parents goodbye while stepping into their chauffeured limos and went to school to mingle with rich classmates.  
  
Then came the common man's district, by far the largest. If the sun had eyes, it would have seen that the children's uniform's had faded a bit. Shifting from the wealthy's ornate pink, green and blue to the everyday white and blue.  
  
Next was the commercial district, which had been busy long before the sun awoke. The streets were lined with every type of shop, from bakeries, restaurants and florists to the biggest names in Japan. Amidst all the buildings, one tower dominated the skyline, which was hard to do in such a large city. The Kaiba Corp building, built there by Gozabaru Kaiba long before most of the citizens could remember, it was a symbol of their economy; it was a symbol of Domino.  
  
Finally, beyond the commercial districts, lay the slums. The dreaded core of evil in all cities, inhabited by the scum of the earth, drug dealers, prostitutes, and of course, thieves. Unfortunately, the city park was also built in the slums; it had long been abandoned and became a shelter for the homeless.  
  
So the sun visited the slums last, and crept into the rotten tenement building timidly, just as any other visitor would.  
  
Jou awoke to the new day first, blinking quickly trying to filter the light out of his unadjusted eyes. He awoke however, not by himself, but by someone screaming his name.  
  
"Jounouchi get your ass down here this minute"  
  
He fell out of his bed and his the floor, hard, in his attempt to get up quickly. //Hikoro// he thought bitterly.  
  
Like a flash of lightning he disappeared down the stairs towards the "kitchen"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty some boys stood surrounding Hikoro, all looking tired and hungry, but who could blame them, they were all either orphans, homeless, or both. If it had been any other way they wouldn't have ended up with Hikoro,  
  
//Just like me and Yugi// Jou thought.  
  
Yugi's mom was dead, she had died mysteriously when he was nine or ten, Jou couldn't quite remember, it had never been determined how she died, the doctors said they didn't know, but Yugi did. However, he swore he wouldn't tell, and his father had beat him every night to make sure he kept it that way.  
  
At that time, Jou still had a good family, his mom, his dad and his sister Shizuak, whom he protected dearly. No one even knew that Yugi was having problems at home, in fact, all they knew was that his mom had died, and he looked like he was handling it well.  
  
Jou wasn't the first to find out, it was their close friend Anzu. She noticed the strange purple bruises that had begun to show on his hands, and when she asked him, he told her it was from moving logs into the house that winter. She believed him, that is until Honda told her that Yugi refused to change in the locker room in front of the boys anymore, he had meant it as a perverted joke, implying that Yugi might be gay, but it worried Anzu, and her concern grew.  
  
It all fell into place one rainy, fall afternoon. Anzu had offered to bring Yugi's homework to him because he had been absent that day. When she got to his house, no one answered the doorbell even though the door was ajar. As they say, curiosity killed the cat, and Anzu certainly was no exception.  
  
When she entered the house, the unmistakable smell of alcohol was everyone. She couldn't help but wonder why. The last time she was there, which was before Yugi's mom died, it had been clean, tidy and extremely cozy, now there were burns in the carpet, dirty floors, and . . . blood on the walls?  
  
She paled as she walked closer to the wall. It couldn't be, but it really was. The dried, chalky substance clung to the wall like a tick clings to skin. As if that wasn't a big enough shock to her, a painful scream came from upstairs.  
  
A wide-eyed and terrified Anzu shook as she gripped the banister, slowly making her way up, feeling her legs wobble and her heart pound.  
  
She only had to go about half way up before she could witness the horrors. Yugi was cowering in the corner of the hallway, crying, his father was hovering over him, hitting him repeatedly.  
  
"Why did Mrs. Tojo call? She said you seemed bothered by something, were you trying to tell her?? Were you trying to tell her you untrustworthy bastard!" he yelled as his fist connected to Yugi's jaw.  
  
Anzu covered her mouth in horror as she saw tears beginning to mix with blood on Yugi's face, but he still looked his father straight in the eyes. "I . . .I didn't mean to tousan! It just slipped! I didn't mean it!" he cried back.  
  
"Shut up, shut up now!" he yelled louder and hit him again, this time in the stomach.  
  
Yugi lurched over and fell into a heap on the floor, sobbing and bleeding.  
  
Anzu didn't see anymore, she turned and ran, ran down the stairs, out of the house and back to her own home, crying the whole way, she didn't stop when she felt her legs go numb, nor did she stop when her lungs threatened to burst. When she got home, she wrapped herself up in her blankets and cried for hours. How could they have been so blind? Yugi needed their help, and he needed their help now.  
  
When she was finally able to regain some sense, she slowly reached for her phone, stopping momentarily to gaze at the small sticky picture that was on the back of it. It was when they were at the carnival, she couldn't help but stare at Yugi, he was smiling, and looked as if he was genuinely enjoying himself, in fact, they all looked so happy, but that seemed so long ago.  
  
The dial tone haunted and intimidated her even more, but she took a breath and dialed.  
  
"Hello?? Jounouchi residence!"  
  
"J . . Jou"  
  
"Anzu? That you? What's wrong?"  
  
"I . . . There . . . what I mean is . . . Jou, something's terribly wrong"  
  
"Anzu, pull your self together, what's going on?"  
  
"Y . . Yugi, he's . . . his dad . . . I saw it Jou!"  
  
"What's wrong with Yugi's dad, what did you see?"  
  
"Yugi's dad, he hit him, he . . . was bleeding, that's what's been wrong with him, his dad beats him"  
  
"Are you saying Yugi's abused by his dad?"  
  
"I saw it Jou! I saw it! I didn't want to believe it! But it's true!" she couldn't take it anymore and her tears claimed her again, the phone dropped out of her shaking hand and onto the floor, leaving Jou worried on the other line.  
  
"Hang on, I'm coming over"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They had gone to the police after that, and Yugi was taken away from his dad, Jou's family invited him to live with them, and all had gone well for about another year, but the peaceful time shattered to pieces when Jou's parents started arguing.  
  
At first it was mild, and didn't happen often, so Jou didn't think anything of it, but it escalated, it got louder, more constant, and pretty soon, it seemed like they were arguing over everything.  
  
It ended in a bitter divorce, Jou's mom had just packed up and taken Shizuka away with her, the last letter they got from her was a paper asking for his dad's signature so their divorce would be legal.  
  
That left Jou and Yugi alone with his father. The three tried to make it work out, but then alcohol got in the way. Yugi knew from the start that when alcohol decided to get involved, things would only go from bad to worse. So it did, Jou's dad would come home drunk almost every night, he hurt them, just as Yugi's dad had, the only difference now was that Jou was suffering too.  
  
The two boys didn't have any other choice; they couldn't trust anybody, so late that summer, they disappeared together. When Anzu and Honda returned for school in the fall, two of their closest friends were gone, and nobody knew where to.  
  
Hikoro had found them wandering in the streets, and offered them shelter, in return for thievery. It was a golden deal for the two boys, a place to stay, and food to eat, out of harm's way. They had signed the contract in blood, not understanding back then that they had sold their souls to Hikoro, they were his to toy with, unless he freed them, which was just what Jounouchi wanted.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A frying pan zooming across the room and colliding with the opposite wall brought Jou out of his deep thoughts.  
  
"Jounouchi!! Get over here!! These kids are driving me nuts, get Yugi down here and feed them!" Hikoro yelled over the wailing of the small boys.  
  
"No need, I'm already here." Yugi appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a bright smile on his face, Jou too smiled at the pure innocence and joy on his friend's face.  
  
"Yugi-san!" one of the small boys cried, and bounced across the room to hop into Yugi's arms. All the boys that Hikoro sheltered looked up to Jou and Yugi, it was like a big brother system among thieves.  
  
Yugi smiled and hugged the boy back.  
  
"Yugi-san, I'm hungry!" he cried.  
  
"Really Waseii? You haven't eaten yet?" Yugi asked softly wiping some toothpaste off the boy's face.  
  
"Nope Yugi-san!!" and he blushed when his stomach started growling.  
  
"Hikoro, did you get the groceries we asked for?" Jou looked up at Hikoro  
  
"Yah, they're over in that brown bag, just feed these rats! Jou, come into my room and we'll talk when you're finished"  
  
Jou's eyes iced over and he stared at Hikoro coldly. "We'll see"  
  
Hikoro just shook his head and left the room.  
  
"Come on you guys! Who wants food?" Yugi asked still smiling as he held Waseii's hand  
  
About two-dozen cheers went up in the room, and the older boys smiled while proceeding to feed their small admirers.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Breakfast ended and Yugi and Jou slipped into Hikoro's room. It still smelled like alcohol, but Hikoro himself had sobered up.  
  
"I may have been drunk last night, but I still know what you want, you two want to leave don't you?"  
  
Yugi looked nervously at Jou, while Jou's cold gaze was still fixed on Hikoro.  
  
"I think it's about time that we do leave, if you ever would actually agree," Jou answered.  
  
Hikoro laughed. "I may be a thief leader, but I still have my honor" he made his way to the old desk and pulled out two pieces of paper.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of them, there on the paper, in blood, were their names.  
  
"Bring me one last thing tonight Jou, and I will burn these"  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Jou asked, voice still bitter.  
  
"What have you got to lose?" Hikoro replied, voice tinged with a strange amusement.  
  
Yugi looked pleadingly at Jou "Please, don't! you'll get caught!" but Jou only smiled.  
  
"I guess this will count as this magician's final disappearing act, what do you want from me this time Hikoro? You know I can handle it all"  
  
A malicious smile appeared on Hikoro's lips. "There's a large party in town tonight, among the 'elite' they are showcasing the world's latest sapphire chips, modeled after duel monster cards."  
  
"Duel monster chips?" Jou asked in curiosity at the sound of his favorite game, he and Yugi had played it for years, since before they had run away, and now, they still had their decks, except the cards were starting to get bent and frayed.  
  
"Sapphire cards actually, they're worth a fortune"  
  
"Sounds simple, where are they?" Jou asked smiling, thinking the job would be easy for him.  
  
"Actually, it's not so simple, they aren't your usual security tricks Jou, this is the latest technology, but I've received word that they're holding a party at the place they're showing them, a masquerade party that is! Stupid fools" he began to cackle at the thought.  
  
Jou too couldn't help but let out a small smile. That really wasn't the smartest move on their part. "You just tell me where to go tonight, and I'll be there, as long as you hold up your end of the bargain."  
  
"You and Yugi will find your costume today, I'm going to let you get something so you won't look suspicious, but the place Jou? the place is the Kaiba mansion, the home of the president of Kaiba Corp."  
  
Yugi's mouth dropped, "No! Jou that's too dangerous!" he pleaded "You don't now what they'll do to you if you're caught at a place like that!"  
  
Jou just laughed. "Piece of cake, Kaiba mansion tonight, it's our ticket to freedom Yugi, it's our way out"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Woo Woo!!!! XD Yah, wow, that was freakishly long. So they ARE going to the Kaiba mansion and no prizes to guess what'll happen there!!!  
  
Oh yah, and I know I sed they'd meet in this chapter, but it's already like 7 pages long ^_^() I dun't want y'all to like go blind or anything.  
  
Yami: *holding up mirror* ~gasp~ I never noticed how my bang looked like a pineapple leaf!!  
  
Rain: -_-() Yami, that's all in your head  
  
Yami: Does my face look pineapple shaped?  
  
Rain: moving on now . . .  
  
Oh by the way, can anyone guess what classic novel I'm sort of basing some of this off of?? I'll give you a prize if you can guess!!  
  
Okay, well I hope you guys enjoyed this!! And as always, REVIEW PEOPLE!! ~.^  
  
Ja Ne! 


	3. To catch a thief

THE DUMB WEBSITE WON'T FRIGGIN ACCEPT BOLD OR ITALIC!!!!  
  
GAHHHHHHH, when I put in HTGD, the poem was SUPPOSED TO BE IN ITALICS O..M..G!!!! *dies*  
  
::sniff::  
  
Yah, tis been a while since I've updated hasn't it?  
  
oh well, here's chapter 3, ^_^()  
  
Note: This chapter is created with the help of Lizzy (author of daisies and for innocence) XD for helping me think of "stuff" *cough the most important part cough* when my creative tank was drained.  
  
Disclaimer: DO I CARE?  
  
Sry. . I'm really pissed off right now ;_; y'all prob dun get hate-mail cuz of yaoi! ::dies::  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Five years, it'd been five years since Jou had started working for Hikoro, five years since he last saw a building as big as this one.  
  
He gaped in awe as he walked towards the front door. Hundreds of guests were piling in, wearing their big, expensive tuxedos, carrying their small martini glasses, complete with the green olive and everything.  
  
The banquet had started out on the lawn earlier that night; there were violin players at each gazebo, playing soft and comforting music. Their steady notes wafted through the soft night air, creating a harmonious mixture when combined with the lazy, summer cricket chirps.  
  
Jou had snooped around the grounds looking for the chips, the earlier he got them the earlier he'd get out of there. He could picture Yugi waiting anxiously for him back at the tenement house.  
  
He momentarily removed his mask, which just so happened to be a fox one. Yugi had found it funny when they went looking for a costume earlier, and his voice rang in Jou's head "Sly as fox you are Jou . ." Yugi's light laughter followed. Honey eyes scanned the grounds. No sign of any mysterious boxes, armored vehicles, or anything else that could possibly contain the chips.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips, nothing at all, looked like he'd have to go in.  
  
They entered into a giant ballroom. The crystal chandelier dangled from the dome-shaped roof. Jou's jaw dropped. Painted on the dome were exact scenes from the Sistine Chapel. It looked as delicately painted as if Michelangelo himself came back to do it.  
  
The static of a microphone was heard and all eyes turned towards a raised platform near the door.  
  
A middle-aged man wearing a brown suit and glasses cleared his throat. "Welcome, Welcome! Thank you all for coming! The chips will be showcased at exactly the stroke of midnight, until then, feel free to dance, drink, the bar is to your right, or anything else you please!" He motioned to a large seated wet bar which was already busy catering to people eager to get drunk for whatever reason.  
  
//I wonder if that's Kaiba// Jou thought to himself. He glanced at his watch 9:00, rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the crowds. No way was he going to wait three hours, and what kind of amateur did they think he was? He wasn't going to steal the chips when half of Domino's eyes were on them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quietly, Jou turned down the nearest hallway, and headed for the stairs. He'd scour the whole house if he had to. It was for their freedom.  
  
So many rooms, he's long since lost count of how many there were,. He'd almost gotten caught four times, three times by different security guards and once by a small boy with long, messy black hair. He swore he could still hear the boy following him.  
  
"Ni-sama!!!" Mokuba burst into his brother's study panting from running.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"There's a weird guy in a mask walking around!"  
  
His brother cocked an eyebrow. "Well, this is a masquerade ball . . ."  
  
Mokuba shook his head, half annoyed and half panicked. "No, he's not with the others in the ballroom!! He's running around the halls!"  
  
"Do you want me to take a look Mokuba?" the older of the two asked, still skeptical.  
  
Mokuba nodded and clung to his brother as they walked out. "Ni-sama, what if he's dangerous?"  
  
"It's okay Mokuba, I bet he's just part of your imagination"  
  
Mokuba sighed. "I swear he's not! He was on the fourth floor when I saw him, he's just . . . walking around!"  
  
They walked silently up the spiral staircase onto the fourth floor. Jou heard the soft footsteps creaking on the wood. Hearing two sets of feet, he turned the corner to see the boy who tailed him earlier followed by someone much taller, Jou's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.  
  
He had never seen anyone like him before. He was tall, and had light brown hair. It looked so soft.his fingers twitched almost of their own volition. Then, he saw his eyes and was lost completely.  
  
Deep blue, like sapphires or deep pools of ocean water. They caught and held his gaze, piercing. It was almost as if they could see into his soul.and he wondered if he really minded. Jou suddenly had an urge to spring from his hiding spot, introduce himself, and find out who the two were. Okay, maybe he didn't give a shit about the small one, but he felt that if he didn't find out who the other one was he would kill himself then and there.  
  
But what would he say? "Hi, my names Jounouchi, I'm here to steal the sapphire chips, would you please tell me whether I should check in the door on your right or the one on the left?"  
  
Jou rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. The voices becoming louder and clearer caused his vigilance to return. He plastered himself against the wall, holding his breath, he could swear that each beat of his heart got louder and louder, and was amazed the two didn't turn and find him from the sound alone.  
  
"Ni-sama!! But he was here! I promise!!"  
  
"Mokuba, I don't have time for this! I'm sure you just saw someone's shadow, maybe one of the security guards? I mean, the sapphires are in the library so no one would be around here"  
  
Jou's hands flew to his open mouth to stifle the laughs of joy that had escaped his lips as if by reflex. //That's it . .// he thought to himself.  
  
The younger boy sighed again. "Okay, let's go"  
  
Slowly their footsteps echoed away, and silent minutes ticked by before the blonde left his hiding spot, in search of the library.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Jou reached an intricately carved wood door of the library in no time and quietly turned the brass handle. He was sure this was the library, he'd seen all the books when he'd passed it an hour ago. Soft light danced across the volumes and volumes of books, the only source of illumination was a cracking fireplace radiating warmth in the corner of the massive room. Jou sighed as he glanced at his watch again. He had twenty minutes to find them.  
  
"Looking for something?" A cold, sarcastic voice suddenly breathed down the thief's back. Jou didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see his life destroyed in a single moment, but he had no choice.  
  
He span around to answer but froze when he once again came face to face with him. The one he had seen walking up the stairs with the boy. The blood stopped flowing through Jou's body and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't going to say anything, he was going to fight.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
;_; this is so stupid ::smacks self:: I feel like such a baka ::sniffle:: R/R? Onegai?  
  
-Rain 


End file.
